


Pathfinder Audio Logs

by Robin_Alex



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Eventual Romance, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mostly curse words and simple shit like Danke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryder knows a bit of German bc I'm learning it rn, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Alex/pseuds/Robin_Alex
Summary: The personal logs of Robin Ryder, showing his personal thoughts about his time in Andromeda and fighting the Kett.[Pathfinder Personal logs... Accessing...][Password: *********][Password accepted][Accessing...][Logs Accessed][Audio corrupted. Transcripts only...][Would you like to continue?][Y/N]





	1. Log One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a project I started work on when the game first came out and I started playing it. Then I dropped it and now I'm replaying the game so here we are. The audio logs (transcripts) of Pathfinder Robin Ryder. Quite literally myself. The sibling is also Scott so yeah two dudes.
> 
> Enjoy!

[Log 1… Accessing]

Ryder: Okay, so Lexi said this was a good idea for mental health and all that.. Honestly I have no idea if this will do anything but here we go… recording thoughts and talking about shit…

[Silence]

Ryder: Fuck this- Okay here we go story time, let’s go over what the fuck happened and try not to have a panic attack in the process.  
Alright so Andromeda, beautiful pace really, accept it’s not, because Habitat -7 is a fucking train wreck, there are hostile aliens that want to kill us, and honestly maybe they should? Maybe me at least? I don’t know whatever. On top of that there's some really ancient shit out here that weren't on the original scans from 600 years ago and why is everyone surprised honestly? Did they really think nothing was going to change? Also dad is dead probably should have mentioned that but honestly he never cared much about me so why should care about him? Scott is in a fucking coma because cryopods decided to be a dick and this whole fucking initiative is fucking worthless!

[Long Silence]

[Shaky Breath]

Ryder: Okay I’m good its okay its all gonna be fine, I’m the fucking pathfinder I should have my shit together….

Fuck it, SAM end log.

[End Log]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short as all these chapters will be. It's all a collection of my own thoughts and experiences in playing Andromeda.
> 
> Also at one point I made a convo choice and Ryder glitched so their neck snapped to a painful angle mid sentence. I had to get off for the day... Very traumatic.
> 
> Anywho hope you enjoyed! There are more to come!


	2. Log Two

[Log 2 accessing…]

Ryder: I should have known Lexi would be listening to my logs, something about mental health monitoring since I have a history of Depression, thanks for letting me know? Okay I guess it’s understandable but I’m going to start locking these. Try invading my privacy now bitch. Okay well your just doing your best to help so I guess your not a bitch… I guess being off my meds for over 600 years was not a good thing. Thankfully I’m all set here, and I dont have to deal with fucking pills anymore, it can just be mixed into a fucking drink. It’s one hell of a blessing. Anyway, I’m finally setting off on the tempest soon, ready to head off to the first fucked up colony also our colony ship is the only one that’s been seen, The Nexus isn’t complete and it’s all messy. Everything is going to shit, but right now I’m some sort of symbol of hope according to Cora not that I fucking wanted to be one. But thanks dad, I still have no idea why you saved my dumbass, you never liked me much you always liked Scott more And Honestly I’m not surprised him being your "real" son and all, but I am too even if you never realized it.

But anyway. The ship ’The Tempest,’ a nice name to be honest. And a crew now which is weird to think of it that way. I guess I could describe some of them… eh I'll do it in a later log I've got shit to do…"

Unknown: Ryder? We’re ready when you are.

Ryder: Got it! I’ll be up in a sec…. Here we fucking go...

[End log]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I projected a lot of bitterness I have towards my family particularly Abt my dad and his complete unacceptance of my identity.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Logs 3 and 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was pre-writting I realized that I have 11 logs and I'm not even half way through the game yet. So I'm going to put some of the shorter logs together!

[Log 3 accessing…]

Ryder: Okay so- we have a fucking Outpost! And actual fucking-! Ha!! It's amazing we actually have some hope… Fuck I'm crying…. Shit I've gotten emotional.

Okay so.. Prodromos it's amazing not exactly paradise but we're getting there!

Okay other things. Some new people have joined the team so that makes… one, two, three… 8? Of us? No 9! Fuck okay math is shitty. Anyway. Asari Peebee she's cool really reserved but cool. Krogan, Drack he's honestly really cool. He's like that really cool grandpa… anyway. A good crew so far.

We also found more if that tech. Calling it Remnant now. It's amazing I've done what I can to examine it and I've got PeeBee and Suvi to help me out.

Unknown: Ryder! Ryder quick I found something amazing it's a break through c'mon!

Ryder: Oh shit! Peebee what did you find!?

Peebee: You have to come see it!

Ryder: Shit okay I'm comin!

[End log]

[Log 4 accessing…]

Ryder: Holy shit- okay so we've made contact with another alien civilization. And their friendly in the fact that their not actively trying to kill us like the Kett. Their called the Angara. And they don't trust us which is understandable considering the only other aliens they've met so far are the Kett. So I'm doing what I can to gain their trust.

One of them is on my ship now to join us. His name is Jaal. He's pretty cool so far I haven't gotten much out of him and I've tried asking him questions about his culture but he didn't answer much he's fairly closed off which again understandable… also he's really pretty honestly… fuck wait no I shouldn't- fuck-

[Unintelligible]

[End log]


	4. Logs 5 and 6

[Log 5 accessing]

Ryder: okay so, I love snow and I love cold weather but Veold can suck a dick! It's fucking freezing!  
A whole -60° it's cold!  
I'm glad to be back on the ship honestly.  
Anyway, we saved a couple angarans from a Kett work camp and brought them back home.   
And we did a couple other things started messing with the monoliths got one online gonna get the others later but right now it's time to sleep and tell Addison to fuck off about an Outpost because we need to gain the trust of the Angarans first and ask.  
Anyway, we've got info to infiltrate and take down the Kett command Base here and we're gonna do that tomorrow. Then head for Havarl.  
In the meantime I'm going to ask Lexi why my biotics keep acting up around Jaal and I know it's not and emotional thing!

[End Log]

[Log 6 accessing…]  
Ryder: So some new things. We infiltrated that Kett Base and took it the fuck down. It's great we've gained trust. Still pretty sure Evfra doesn't like me but oh well.  
Other than that I finally realized why biotics keep acting up. Fuckin electrophysiology I should have fucking known. Lexi explained the specifics. Also I've been talking with Jaal, he asked why some very very old files had me listed as female. Don't know how the hell he got those. Probably Tann honestly the guy is a dick…  
Anyway I had to explain trans and shit and he got it pretty well? It's a thing with Angarans as well, makes sense. Also religion conversations are cool especially with Suvi in the mix.

SAM: Ryder Jaal is at the door.

Ryder: Scheisse! You scared the fuck out of me sam…

SAM: I apologise Ryder.

Ryder: Whatever- Come in!

Jaal: Ryder-

Ryder: I've said it before Jaal you can just call me Robin.

Jaal: Robin… Cora has been telling me a bit about certain human foods but she told me you are the best to ask about cooking.

Ryder: You definitely came to the right guy! I can help you out I'll meet you in the kitchen in a sec!

[End Log]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said this Ryder is literally and I say Schisse a lot honestly lol. So here we go


	5. Logs 7 and 8

[Log 7]  
Ryder: So Havarl… I'm so glad I can breathe the air there because holy shit the rain? It's amazing and it's warm surprisingly enough. Earth rain is cold, and feeling rain again? I almost started crying.  
Anyway, we helped some Angaran scientists they were stuck in some sort of containment field and were essentially in a version of cryostasis but without the cryo part.  
Also looking into the Turrian ark found some colonists from it. Their pods crashed onto Havarl.  
Also tried to find out where Akksul is, didn't work out to well honestly.  
Not much else at the moment though we're going to head back to Veold next and get the Moshae. I guess that's it? Am I missing anything Sam?

SAM: I think that is all Pathfinder.

Ryder: okay- oh wait! Give me a joke for the log!

SAM: Why don't thresher maws eat comedians?  
Because they taste funny.

Ryder: pfft okay better than the last one but could still use some work.

[End log]

[Log 8 accessing…]

Ryder: This is a lot to take in okay… the Kett are… a mutated Angara. That- that's why the steal the Angara that's why the Kidnapped Angarans never come back because their changed into monsters.  
Jaal is understably upset, I talked to him about it and I think he's starting to trust me more… I've been talking with him a lot more often it's nice. He's nice to talk to.  
I also talked to the Moshae she's not very happy that I didn't destroy the facility but it needed to stay so we could get the prisoners out of there. So she can fuck off. But she's going to show us the vault on Aya. So finally we'll have some answers.  
I need to get some rest.

[End Log]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I love Sam's jokes.
> 
> Probably bc shit puns and bad jokes get me giggling really easy lolo


	6. Logs 9 and 10

[Log 9 accessing…]

Ryder: So I had a long talk with Jaal today, we went back and forth answering and asking questions. He asked about my family I asked about his excetera excetera… it was fairly nice. I introduced him to some milky way foods on the Nexus well the stuff that we have at the moment. Also talked about guns and tech shit- I- I really like talking to him honestly… not because he's pretty or his voice is nice to listen too but also… because he's just a nice person to talk to… he's kind and funny and fucking hell I have a schoolboy crush on- fuuuuuuuuuuck…  
Whatever it I can deal with this I'll get over it eventually and it'll all be fine.

[End Log]

[Log 10 accessing…]

Ryder: So shore leave was a train wreck as always. Protesters took over hydroponics because their family's wake up times got pushed back because of Prodromos. So I fixed the issue I woke up the families of the protesters… I'm not sure if it's the right decision. But we came here for a new life not to split families apart.  
Other than that I played poker with Gil and got my ass kicked.  
Talked with Jaal a bit more in the cultural center. The human VI is wrong about human history and I feel like getting Peebee or Vetra to help me hack it…  
Speaking of PeeBee I finally got to see her secret project!!  
A remnant observer programed to fight in out side it's amazing and I love it.   
Also another Asari someone from PeeBee's past came by uninvited and PeeBee was not happy so I told the lady off it ended well enough though. That's all for now.

[End Log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I literally haven't updated this in forever.  
I got super distracted over the holidays and then I got The Outer worlds and uhhhh yeah I'm having a fun time with that might writ somethings for me boi in that game. Other than that here we go. I'll get back to playing soon I'm also thinking of recording my gameplay and posting it on YouTube or somethin let people watch me be an absolute dumbass lolo  
Hope y'all enjoy!


	7. Log 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh this has been sitting in my docs for ages and finally I've gotten back to play mass effect.
> 
> I actually finally played the first three games and now have some fics for my Shepard up if you wanna take a look. Sorry that this took so long!!

[Log 11 Accessing…]

Ryder: I spent a long time on Aya today. Saw the vault and found out about Meridian. The epicenter of the vaults I guess. The Archon has been trying to get in and activate it. After that, I wandered around the market, bought and sold a few things, I needed some more materials for some armor I'm making. I spent some time learning the Angraran laws here. And then even more time talking to Jaal he seems really happy to be on Aya, it's a great place, honestly. It's exactly what we thought the golden worlds would be. Well at least that one small part of it. The rest is still a huge ball of molten rock and lava. Still pretty though. It makes sense that people take turns to live there. We had to leave though and we're heading out to Havarl to help out there.

[End Log]


End file.
